Saitablo
Stun Blastblight Fireblight|weaknesses = Aether|creator = Jaggid|elements = Fire Falling Star}} The Saitablo(Say-ta-blo) are draconic Elder Dragons that have the ability to cause droughts. It is said that their eyes glow with thousand flames. Physiology The Saitablo are four legged, two winged Elder Dragons that are covered in red scales all over there body except for their front legs, head and the front part of their wings which are in fact covered in hard silver scales. They have two forward facing horns on their head that are used for goring/skewering enemies. They have a long powerful tail with a spear tip at the end. Ecology Taxonomy Kingdom:Animalia Phylum:Unknown Class:Unknown Order:Unknown Family:Elder Draconus Genus:Unknown Species:Unknown Description Habitat Saitablo's are can be found anywhere but they are most commonly found in very hot or very cold places. Food Chain Saitablo's are powerful monsters they can usually only be beaten by other elder dragons or experienced hunters. Their stocky build helps them defend against elders like Nergigante although they can't really overpower them. Biological Adaption Saitablo's have evolved the ability to produce a suffocating heat from their scales from within a core inside of their heart. They also have evolved a heavy build to defend themselves against elder dragons like Nergigante. They have also developed an ability that allows them to dislocate scales and drop them on the ground similarly to a Bazelguese but unlike Bazelguese they don't explode instead they give of a suffocating heat. It is belived(but not confirmed)that they may be a distant relative of Bazelguese. Behavior Saitablo's aren't particularly violent in fact they rarely attack human settlements, the reason they aren't violent is that most creatures die from thirst, sunstroke or just flat out burns whenever they go near the Saitablo, even creatures and plants that are immune to the fire element are effected by this. It is noted that they prefer to feed off of Leviathans and Amphibians for unknown reasons. 'Breaks' Head break->Left horn half broken->Left horn fully broken, Right horn half broken. Leg break->Nails broken and cuts all over the leg. Tail break->The tail is covered in broken scales->The tail is cut off. Chest break->Scars along the chest, glows with an intense heat afterwards. *The Saitablos tail can only be cut of when it’s under 35% health *The Saitablos chest can only be broken once all of its other parts are broken. *Once the chest is broken the Saitablo will fail some of its fire attacks but its aura of flame will become larger and deal slightly more damage. Cutscene * Location: '''Tower Summit * '''Synopsis: '''When the hunter enters the tower they don't see anything besides a red scale buried in the ground. As they go towards the scale it begins to glow, they go down to grab it but they then jump back as a fire ball comes their way. As they look up they see a silver and crimson dragon up in the sky, It's the Elder Dragon they were supposed to hunt a Saitablo. The Saitablo launches itself at the hunter and the hunters dodges out of the way only to touch the scale and become burned by it. You start out the fight with fireblight(you can get rid of it with one roll).' '''Enraged and Tired' Enraged: Saitablo has three rage modes: Rage mode x1: In its first rage mode the Saitablo's eyes will glow a bright red colour and become more aggressive than usual. Rage mode x2: In this mode the Saitablo's silver scales glow like molten metal and it's attacks become stronger. Rage mode x3: When this mode activates the area between the Saitablo's scales and in its mouth will dribble out a molten metal and burning gas/ash. Can only happen in G rank Tired: '''When a Saitablo become tired they will lug themselves around and fail some attacks but their silver scales will also become extremely hard due to the heat radiating from them disappearing, it will take purple sharpness to pierce the scales.' 'Abnormal' '''Frenzy/Apex' The Saitablo like ever other Elder Dragon cannot be frenzied. Tempered Saitablo is a 3-star Tempered Monster. It has all the normal changes. Saitablo can become Arch-Tempered, when Arch-Tempered the will gain a new move called Let the Abyss Swallow you where the Saitablo will go up on its hind legs and attempts to crush the hunters causing quakes and rocks to jut out of the ground, after this 7 pillars of fire will surround the Saitablo each causing fireblight and falling starblight Hyper Saitablo cannot become hyper. 'Turf Wars' Saitablo vs Nergigante The Saitablo and Nergigante will go and attempt to grapple each other into submission. The Saitablo pushes back Nergigante and it seems to have won until the Nergigante comes back up and headbuts the Saitablo knocking it onto the ground but then the Saitablo grabs the Nergigante and trips it up, Nergigante takes massive damage while the Saitablo takes minor damage. WINNER: Saitablo Saitablo vs Rusted Kushala Daora Firstly the Rusted Kushala Daora launches a blast of wind at the Saitablo, pushing it back and nearly causing it to fall over, which the Saitablo then replies to the by grabbing the Rusted Kushala Daora and shooting a stream of fire at its face, The Rusted Kushala Daora makes a few quick jabs at the Saitablo stunning it, each monster takes medium damage. WINNER: Tie Saitablo vs Teostra The monsters, when they see each other, begin to try and grapple each other to the ground but neither of them can seem to get the upper hand. That is until the Saitablo knocks down the Teostra and begins to wail oh him. WINNER:Saitablo Health Values Base HP: 6’200 High Rank: 6’200 G Rank: 7’502 Theme Attacks High Rank To Hot to Handle: The monsters scales are so hot they burn to just be near it, it requires a cold drink to lessen the heat and you can nullify it with certain skills. In G rank it can't be nullified unless it's head and tail are broken. Frenzied Rage: The Saitablo will hit the ground 4-5 times while moving around, this causes tremors. Roar: A basic roar that requires high grade earplugs to be blocked. Tail Whip: The monster will whip its tail around, it cannot use this attack once its tail has been cut off. Dragons Claw: The monster will use its burning claws to attack. This deals fire damage and causes fireblight. Headbut: The Saitablo uses its horns to attack the hunter, deals low damage Fire blast The Saitablo will launch out a powerful fire ball that explodes into a very wide burst once it connects with something. It deals large damage on the first hit and moderate damage to people caught in the blast radius. Deals fire damage and causes fireblight. Burning Body: The monster will first dig its claws into the ground and then after 2 seconds it will unleash a burst of heat dealing massive damage to anyone caught in the blast. Deals fire damage and causes fireblight. The Morning Star: The Saitablo launches a large fire ball into the air, after awhile it will begin to rain down 7 balls of blue fire. These balls of fire cause the falling star element/ailment. Heat Burst: The monsters scales glow with even more heat as the Saitablo begins to charge at the hunter 4 times leaving scales that cause fireblight if you touch them in its wake. At the end of the run the Saitablo will unleash a weaker, quicker version of burning body. Deals fire damage and causes fireblight. CHARGE: The Saitablo will charge at the hunter with its horns 4 times, it might launch one or two fire balls at the hunter while charging. Attack from the Skies: The Saitablo will fly up into the sky and launch 4-5 fire balls at the hunters. Deals fire damage and causes fireblight. Swoop: The monster will fly up into the sky and then swoop down and attempt to hit the hunter with its bulk. Scale Sling: The Saitablo will throw its scales onto the ground, they will cause fireblight if touched. They can ne destroyed by hitting them or letting the saitablo hit them. Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon: The Saitablo will unleash a sweeping laser that goes all around it. It deals the falling star element/ailment G Rank Infernal Roar: When Saitablo roars anyone who gets too close will be inflicted with fireblight and blastblight Demon's Blast: Now when Saitablo launches his Fire Blast he will now launch 3-6 in a row while strafing away from attacks. Deals fire damage and causes fireblight. (Only in Rage Mode x3) Burning Ash: Whenever Saitablo attacks it will now produce an ash like substance that causes fireblight and blastblight to anybody who touches it. Devils Soul: If Saitablo is hit by a water attack it will not be affected by the element and steam will come off of him. Touching this steam will cause damage over time. Devil's Claw: The Saitablo will stand up on its hind legs with its arms stretched up above it and it will then bring down its entire body onto the ground causing rocks to jut up and massive damage. Red Star Roaring Demon Cannon: The Saotablos strongest move. The monster will launch a wide sweeping beam of blue fire that causes fireblight and falling star damage and at the end it will unleash 7 fire balls from its mouth, each dealing more damage then the last, each fireball causes fireblight. Can almost oneshot you even when wearing max G rank armour. Item Drops High Rank G Rank Equipment(Armour) High Rank Blademaster Skills Good:Attack Up(L),Evasion+2, Heat Cancel Bad:Devils Whim, Demonic Blessing Gunner Skills Good:Attack up(L),Evasion+2 , Heat Cancel Bad:Devils Whim, Demonic Blessing G Rank Blademaster Skills Good:Attack Up(XL),Evasion+3 ,Heat Cancel,Burning Blade Bad:Devils Whim, Demonic Blessing Gunner Skills Good:Attack up(XL), Evasion+3, Heat Cancel,Burning Bomber Bad:Devils Whim, Demonic Blessing Equipment(Weapons) First Form Final Form Quests High Rank G Rank Event *This Saitablo is constantly in rage mode. Notes *No small monsters or endemic life will appear when a Saitablo is in the area *Saitablo's name comes from the words Satan and Diablo to solidify the Devil motif. *If the Saitablo is in an area with water the water will deal slight fire damage over time if the hunter stands in it. *The reason they have the falling star element is because lucifer is called the morning star(and I thought it was cool) Credits Render by User:Salastheel Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Falling Star Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Falling Starblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid